


After Hours

by LittleSpoole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cleaning, Dates, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: While working as a maid for a video production company, you're humming attracts a stranger...





	

You had never planned on working as a maid. The job you had picked up cleaning a video production studio after hours paid well enough to keep you afloat as you waited for the bad times to blow over. You’d been waiting for quite some time. Austin was supposed to be the city that you moved to and made history. When you had come down a few years previous, the world was open to you. Now? The world was a pain in the ass.   
But that wasn’t the point.   
You showed up at 5pm most days and did the repetitive work of keeping up the office spaces. When there were people still around, there were always either kind or quiet, and that was fine. More places only needed a little vacuuming, trash to be removed, but every once in awhile there would be an office covered in tin foil or slime, some terrible prank had occurred there earlier. Apparently whatever videos they made there were for kids, given how gross some of the offices could be. 

Tonight was nothing different as you popped an earbud in. There was no sign of anyone around as you wiped down their kitchen area. WIth your iPod on shuffle, the job was a little more bearable. The usual mix of music helped more than anything. As you were finishing up the kitchen, a song by the Eagles came on. You had never been a singer, but no one was around…  
“Between the dark and the light... Ooh, coming right behind you... Swear I'm gonna find you…” you mumbled a tune along with the band as you swept.  
“I’ve been searching for the daughter of the devil himself…” You heard someone else join in. You froze for a moment. “I’ve been searching for an angel in white…”  
You turned around to see a man in a blazer and jeans smirking at you with a soft light to him. His hands were in in his pockets and for as casual as he appeared, you knew he was no intern.   
“I’m so sorry.” You stammered. “Was I bothering you?”   
His laugh was so pure “No, it’s all good. Frankly, it was nice to listen to. I’m sorry I bothered you.” His smirk opened you up from the inside.   
“O-ooh…” you nodded. “Thank you…”  
“Of course…” He took another step towards you and you realized just how tall he was. “This can’t be an easy job, huh? We’re pretty messy people.”  
“It’s fine.” you replied as quickly as possible. “It’s really not so bad.”  
He watched as your hands fidgeted around the broom handle. His eyes seemed to follow your every move. “Do you think you’ll be done soon?”  
You felt your stomach drop. “Oh, yeah, I’ll hurry up and be out in about-”  
“Oh, god, no!” He interrupted “I didn’t mean like that I mean… I just… I’d like to take you for drinks.” He regained his composure. “Would you like to?”   
You were taken aback for a moment be fore sputtering “YesOFCouseIWouldLoveTO”  
He smiled again. “Awesome. I’m Burnie, by the way.”  
“[Y/N].” You smiled. “So, do you work here?”  
He laughed. “Work here? Sweet pea I built this company.”  
You had a feeling some of your problems might be clearing up soon.


End file.
